Love in the Train
by Yurieppe de la Valiere
Summary: Karena pernah ditolong saat keadaan kereta yang penuh, Hinata langsung jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dari sekolah lain itu.


Love in the Train

Author : Yurieppe de la Valiere  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Romance  
Rate : T  
Pairing : Naruhina  
Warning : Gaje, Typo, aneh, OOC, OOT dll

Hi semua, namaku Hinata. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis kelas 2 sma biasa. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang biasa kutemui di dalam kereta saat hendak berangkat sekolah. Awal mula timbulnya perasaan ini adalah saat laki-laki itu menolongku saat hampir terlempar keluar karna kondisi kereta yang sangat penuh. Sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi sering memperhatikannya namun, karna sifatku yang sangat pemalu aku tidak bisa mengajaknya berbicara. Dan lagi, mata kami juga sering bertemu dan saat itu aku refleks membuang muka. Aku benar-benar bodoh

"jadi, kau bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini?" Tanya Sakura menggodaku "hmm" jawabku malu "apa kau mengajaknya berbicara?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya, aku menggelangkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sakura menghela napas "kau harus lebih berani Hinata. Paling tidak, kau harus tau namanya" katanya "tidak, tidak. Kau harus tau lebih banyak tentangnya. Nama saja tidak cukup" bantah Ino "hmm, benar juga. Untuk itu, kau harus bisa lebih dekat dengannya" kata Sakura "ba..bagaimana mungkin. Mengajaknya berbicara saja aku tidak mampu, yang aku tau dia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kak Neji" kataku "ah, benar juga. Sifat pemalunya ini benar-benar merepotkan" kata Ino "heh? Sudah ikut-ikutan pacarmu ya Ino-chan?" goda Sakura "berhentilah menggodaku Sakura" kata ino sedikit kesal, karna kalau tidak segera dihentikkan Sakura akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Ino "yah kalau tidak cepat-cepat bergerak bisa saja laki-laki itu direbut orang. Lagipula, memangnya kau tahan terus-terusan seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura padaku "tidak apa. Aku sudah cukup senang saat bisa melihatnya" jawabku malu "ck, ayolah Hinata. Bila terus-terusan seperti ini, kau akan menyesal nantinya" kesal Ino "ta..tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa? Aku tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk mengajaknya berbicara" kataku "kalau begitu kami yang akan membantumu"

Pagi-pagi sekali Ino dan Sakura sudah berada di rumahku "a..ano maaf ya, kalian sampai repot-repot kemari" kataku merasa bersalah "sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kami hanya ingin membantu sahabat kami yang kesulitan" balas Sakura "benar. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus menyiapkan hatimu" lanjut Ino. Aku benar-benar berdebar sekarang, sebentar lagi aku akan berbicara dengannya. Seperti biasanya, kereta dipenuhi orang-orang. Baik pelajar, maupun pekerja "hmm rambut pirang" "mata biru" kedua sahabatku terus mencari keberadaan laki-laki yang kusuka dengan gaya yang sungguh mencurigakan "a..no bisakah kalian hentikan itu. Kalian terlihat mencurigakan" kataku "hehe maaf" balas Ino "AH! ITU DIA" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar, sontak semua penumpang melihat ke arah kami, tidak terkecuali dia. Wajahku memanas, mata kami bertemu, aku segera menundukkan wajahku. "dia tampan" ucap Ino "pantas saja dia tertarik padanya" lanjut Sakura, wajahku semakin memerah. Saat itu juga kedua sahabatku langsung menarik kedua tanganku "ayo lakukan"

Seperti yang direncanakan, Ino akan menjadi pembuka perbincangan "hmm Hai" sapa Ino pada laki-laki itu. Dia terlihat sedikit mengerutkan alis "hai" jawabnya "ah, kau melihat yang tadi?" Tanya Ino basa-basi "hmm, ya" jawab laki-laki itu "aneh ya, temanku ini tiba-tiba berteriak" kata Ino "hmm, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya" balasnya "yang dicarinya? Ah iya, benar" sambut Ino "hei, kau dari sekolah Konoha ya?" Tanya Ino lagi "ya, dan kau dari Suna?" katanya balik Tanya "tepat. Sekolah kita letaknya tidak terlalu jauh kan. Oh ya, temanku ini kakaknya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu" kata Ino seraya menarikku mendekat, aku benar-benar malu. Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, dan senyumannya benar-benar manis "jadi, siapa nama kakakmu?" tanyanya padaku "ne..Neji. Neji Hyuga" jawabku "ah, aku kenal dia. Pantas dia mirip denganmu" katanya lagi "y..ya" "aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu?" aku benar-benar terkejut, dia menanyakan namaku. Dan lagi namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki "halo? Kau masih disana?" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku "Hinata. hyu..Hyuga Hinata" jawabku cepat "nama yang bagus" pujinya, aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi "ah Naruto-kun sepertinya kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa"

"kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Tanya Sakura khawatir "..ya" jawabku singkat "yah setidaknya kita sudah berhasil memulainya dengan baik" kata Ino "selanjutnya, itu terserah kau Hinata" lanjutnya lagi "eh? Kalian tidak mau mebantuku lagi?" tanyaku "bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ini cukup sulit untuk kami" jawab Ino "yah..kau tau sendiri jarak rumah kita ini lumayan jauh. Kami harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk bisa ke rumahmu" lanjut Sakura "ah, benar. Rumah kalian itu di dekat sekolah. Sementara rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah. Maafkan aku" kataku menyesal "tidak tidak, kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu. Kami memang ingin membantumu kok, hanya saja kami tidak bisa melakukannya setiap hari" kata Sakura "tapi.. aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana nanti" keluhku "ayolah, kau pasti bisa. Dicoba saja dulu"

Keeseokan harinya. Seperti biasa, aku berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan kereta api. Hari ini aku benar-benar gelisah karna hari ini berbeda dari hari-hariku sebelumnya. Kemarin aku berhasil mendekati laki-laki yang kusuka berkat bantuan sahabat-sahabatku, tapi hari ini aku sendiri. Seperti biasa, kondisi kereta api penuh sesak oleh penumpang dan entah kenapa sekarang aku malah terjebak di kerumunan "pe..permisi" ucapku, tapi sepertinya aku diabaikan. GREP! Tanganku, ada yang menarik tanganku "kau tidak apa?" Tanya orang yang berhasil menarikku keluar dari kerumunan "y..ya, terima kasih" jawabku sambil mendongak melihat siapa orang itu. Betapa kagetnya, orang itu Naruto. Wajahku memanas, apa yang harus kulakukan? "Hinata, Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi "eh? Ti..tidak, memangnya kenapa?" kataku balik tanya "wajahmu merah sekali" jawabnya kalem. Ah, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus, bagaimana ini? "ti..tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja disini sedikit panas" kataku sedikit berbohong, karna disini memang lumayan panas dan sesak.

Tinggal sebentar lagi, kami akan sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Sama sekali tidak ada perbincangan diantara kami, baik aku maupun Naruto tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan "hmm Hinata" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba "y..ya" jawabku gugup "kau ingat tidak dulu kau pernah hampir jatuh karna terdorong kerumunan?" tanyanya, tentu saja aku ingat. Karna itu adalah awal aku menyukaimu. Aku menggangguk seraya menjawab pertanyaannya "saat itu aku sangat kaget karna orang yang berada di dekatku hampir terlempar keluar" katanya lagi "hm aku sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto-kun yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Ah hari ini juga, terima kasih banyak" kataku sambil membungkuk "hmph.. kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Sudah kuduga, kau ini memang orang yang menarik" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahku benar-benar panas, senyumnya itu benar-benar mempesona. Tidak lama, kami sudah sampai di stasiun Hiraishin "waktunya berpisah. Sampai jumpa besok" katanya seraya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku, dia melambaikan tangan dan aku membalasnya. Aku benar-benar senang

"sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu yang baik ya Hinata" seru Ino tiba-tiba "ah Ino" aku kaget karna dia tiba-tiba sudah di sampingku "ada apa? Ayo cerita" lanjut Sakura "benar, ayo cerita. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu" kata Ino lagi "ah, tadi aku mengobrol dengannya" kataku malu "benarkah? Itu bagus" balas mereka berbarengan "tadi pagi aku sempat terjebak di kerumunan…." Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kereta tadi "itu bagus sekali. Berjuanglah Hinata, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya" seru mereka, lagi-lagi kompak. Aku sekarang mulai bersemangat dan memiliki keberanian untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Naruto, aku benar-benar akan berjuang.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku mengeluarkan seluruh keberanianku, aku akan menyatakan cinta. Aku sudah meminta waktu Naruto untuk bertemu di taman dekat stasiun sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, aku takut, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. "semangat ya Hinata" kata Sakura "ya, terima kasih. Semoga dia membalas perasaanku" balasku "aku yakin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu" kata Ino "semoga saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku. Hatiku berdebar kencang, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku.

Taman dekat stasiun ini cukup sepi, aku segera duduk di salah satu bangku taman untuk menunggu Naruto. "sudah kuduga taman ini sepi" kata seseorang, aku menoleh dan mendapati "Tenten-nee?" sapaku "ah Hinata. Sedang apa?" tanyanya "eh? Anu..itu..ah, bagaimana bilangnya.." aku bingung mau menjawabnya "hayo, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya mengintimidasiku "a..aku hanya menunggu teman" jawabku cepat "eh? Kenapa tadi kau kelihatan bingung? Padahal hanya menunggu teman" balasnya, aku hanya diam "ah, aku tau. Laki-laki ya? Kau bohong waktu bilang teman, pasti pacarmu kan? Ngaku saja" katanya lagi "ti..tidak, dia benar-benar hanya teman kok" hanya saja, aku ingin dia lebih dari sekedar teman. "Tenten-nee sendiri sedang apa?" kali ini aku yang bertanya "ah aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Karna sudah lama tidak mampir jadi aku mengajak Neji kemari" jawabnya "oh begitu" tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Neji? Kakak? Dia disini? "Neji-nii disini?" tanyaku cemas "ya, itu dia" jawabnya sambil menunjuk seseorang dari kejauhan. Gawat, bagaimana ini? "hmm, Tenten-nee sebenarnya..."

"oh begitu, jadi itu tujuanmu kemari" pada akhirnya aku memberitahunya alasanku datang kemari "baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Aku yakin, jika Neji tau dia pasti akan melakukan hal bodoh. Sebaiknya, sekarang aku langsung menjauh saja ya. Selamat berjuang" katanya seraya pergi dan mengajak Neji-nii menjauh. "Hinata maaf aku terlambat" seru Naruto "ah ti..tidak. Tidak masalah kok" jawabku, jujur saja aku merasa beruntung dia datang terlambat "wah, tempat ini jadi sepi sekali ya" ucap Naruto "eh? Naruto-kun dulunya sering kemari?" tanyaku. Ekpresinya seperti mengenang sesuatu "yah, dulu. Sudah lama sekali" jawabnya "begitu" "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanyanya, ini dia saatnya. Aku harus mengatakannya "na..Naruto-kun a..no..itu..hmm..aku.." tidak bisa aku terlalu malu "ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Ayolah, kami-sama berikan aku keberanian "a..aku..aku suka Naruto-kun"

Aku berhasil mengucapkannya. Wajahku benar-benar panas, aku yakin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku mendongak perlahan melihat reaksi Naruto, wajahnya memerah, sepertinya dia kaget sekali "hi..Hinata" panggilnya "y..ya" jawabku "tadi itu serius?" tanyanya, ah dia masih tidak menganggap itu serius? Aku mengangguk "hmph…hahahaha" aku terperangah, kaget, kenapa dia tertawa? "na..Naruto.." "kau ini. Kenapa kau duluan sih yang mengatakannya?" tanyanya. Maksudnya? Apa dia mau bilang yang sama denganku? "yah walaupun sudah biasa jika perempuan dulu yang mengatakannya, tapi aku tetap saja merasa kalau hal seperti itu harusnya laki-laki duluan yang mengatakannya" lanjutnya. Jadi? Perasaan Naruto benar-benar sama denganku? Benarkah? "aku menyukaimu. Maukah jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto, aku benar-benar senang. Ingin rasanya menangis "..ya, aku mau" jawabku.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Tenten dan Neji dari tadi mengintip mereka "ah syukurlah Hinata" ucap Tenten "sial. Kalau laki-laki itu membuat Hinata menangis, akan kubunuh dia" balas Neji.

_RnR_

nantikan sequel cerita ini, bakalan ada saingan Hinata :) terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
